Voyeur
by DashAway
Summary: Axel and Roxas, hot and heavy, provide cheap thrills for a little spy, Demyx. Yaoi, Akuroku. Oneshot.


**Hi all! Recently, I've discovered that Axel x Roxas x Demyx is my OT3. I have crossed the point of no return. I love this pairing.**

**This is a one-shot rated M for a reason. Just a kinky little idea I had. **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine! I own a copy of Microsoft Word and a brain with which to type smut. Nothing more. Enjoy.**

* * *

Everything is hushed, but for a few whispers. The redhead is trying his very best to be quiet, but it is clear that, if the anger on Roxas's face is any indication, Axel wants to yell. They are fighting; over what, Demyx doesn't know. He's standing silently outside the door. The angle of his eyes is so perfectly matched to the angle of his friends, but there is a shadow over him, his cloak is up, and they will not see.

They won't be looking for a spy anyway; they're too wrapped up in their squabble.

Demyx, when he's bored, likes to watch the other members, and as far as that goes, Roxas and Axel are his favourites to follow. While everyone else believes what Xemnas says, that they haven't got hearts or feelings, Roxas and Axel are in far too deep to even think about suppressing feelings. They don't care whether they have them or don't; they're too busy _living_ them.

Watching them makes Demyx feel alive. They haven't made friends with him quite yet, but he's working on it. Their friendship would be the icing on the nonexistent cake that is his membership to this psychotic organisation.

Demyx catches a shred of the conversation.

"This isn't your gig, kid. You don't get to decide what's right and wrong"

"But--"

"What, are you gonna make a 'citizen's arrest'? Don't even think about it. We're totally expendable in the Superior's eyes. He'll kick you around." Axel's fingers make a small gesture, something akin to 'this means you're getting your ass kicked.'

So, Roxas is having his qualms about being a member of XIII? Demyx shrugs against the door. But the musician perks up suddenly when Axel moves closer to the blond boy. Demyx can see the worry on the younger's face even from here.

"Why is it that every time I have an idea you're always there to tell me it's stupid? Well, what if this time it's not?" Roxas protests. Demyx watches carefully as Axel leans forward, grins wolfishly, and says, "Because your ideas _are_ usually stupid and I don't wanna see you get killed."

The words mean so much to Demyx; they really hit him deep. A small ocean is created in his stomach, stirring him into a calm, a sense of security, as if he is the one Axel cares so much about.

Roxas flushes, first with anger, then with embarrassment. In this moment of Roxas's uncertainty, Axel puts his arms on either side of the boy, trapping him to the wall, which is gently glowing. He is grinning. Demyx wonders how a man who has teardrops permanently falling from his eyes could look so good smiling.

Demyx's anticipation begins to grow, the ocean becoming restless, foam on its surface.

Roxas's long lashes fall on his cheeks and his mouth opens slightly in a quiet moan. Axel nudges into his cheek and Demyx thinks he almost looks like a cat preening over its latest kill.

Fingers are skipping down Roxas's chest, unzipping his cloak and sliding beneath it. The black clothing slowly falls off Roxas's thin shoulders, exposing soft flesh. Axel, still a long, thin pillar of black, presses his hips to Roxas's. Roxas is obviously needy now, because his arms tug on Axel, forcing the redhead's lips on his. Demyx has never seen Roxas need anything before. The ocean is crashing through his insides, surging against his stomach.

Two pink tongues meet and mingle in the space between their lips. The show makes something stir between Demyx's legs.

"Please, Axel…" Axel is grinding him against the wall, smothering him. "Do you have any idea what you're asking _for_?"

"Nnngh…" The hand massaging Roxas's crotch is the likely culprit for his inability to speak coherently. Demyx finds his own hand reaching down his midsection, skimming over taut muscles, and hesitating. He looks right, then left. No one in sight. He slides down his zipper mutely and his hand goes to his length, stroking gently.

Axel removes Roxas's arms from his neck and slams his wrists to the wall. He leans down and slowly finishes unzipping the blond with his teeth. Roxas thrusts up when Axel lingers on his member, heating it with his breath. The teasing smile makes Demyx groan. These two are so fascinating.

The musician sinks back, closing his eyes and concentrating on his own hand, seeing Axel's grin and Roxas's flushed face in his mind.

Heat, feeling, lust, fire.

The ocean inside him is crashing down in waves, flooding into his very veins and swelling forward, thrusting excitement throughout his whole body, excitement that he can't contain, doesn't know what to do with.

When he turns back he sees that he's missed the whole undressing, and Axel's thin, spindly body is naked and dominating Roxas's. They shift slightly so that Roxas can sit atop a large protrusion on the wall. It's as if the boy doesn't want to look as his legs are being spread. Axel seems to know this; he captures Roxas in a kiss once more, distracting him while he starts his entry. Demyx closes his eyes tightly again. He doesn't want to see blood or the look of pain on Roxas's face.

The ocean's current feels more like a spiral now, whipping him up and tossing him back, concentrating all its force on the organ in his hand. He speeds up a little, wanting to feel sex like Axel and Roxas are feeling.

There is a strangled cry from Roxas, but it is quickly overtaken by want. Demyx bites back a sound of his own, watching Axel thrust skillfully in and out of the blond. Both Axel and the sitar-playing spy know that this is all about timing. Axel knows that flint must be struck accordingly to produce a flame, and Demyx knows that music not executed under the proper beats is an utter disaster.

In and out, Roxas moaning like crazy, Axel gritting his teeth, Demyx's breathing picking up until there is neither oxygen or blood left in his upper body.

The ocean and the heat continue to build up, rising and falling. Suddenly Axel cries out, and Demyx rushes himself too, his own shallow moans muffled by Axel, who has Roxas gripping him tightly. The blond's eyes are shut tight, and he's clutching Axel as though nothing in his life was more real, more solid. And perhaps nothing was.

The moment Roxas screams out, Demyx hits orgasm, sea foam running down his legs.


End file.
